I Met You In The Dark
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Nelliel's psychology/sociology experiment brings two strangers together for the first time. It is not your typical meeting, though, as it takes place in a pitch-dark room, where personalities flare and looks are discarded. AU, yaoi, mild swearing, slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**People, I may be busy like Japanese lunch time rush, but I can't go a day without writing, it's official. But noooo, it's not my already ongoing fictions, no. It has to be a new one. Is it just me or whenever there is stress from work there is much more inspiration?**

**Anyway, this idea is from an Australian reality show from which I saw only one episode, and it is called "Dating in the dark". The show is really freaky and creepy for my tastes, but (of course) I thought it'd be much, much cooler if it was grimmichi. So I did my own version of it. Yeah... So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.  
**

**XXXX**

_This is shit._

Grimmjow huffed in agitation and threw his pencil on his unfinished character. _This was so stupidly shitty. _Video games design... As much as he adored his awesome and awesomely paying job, how did things went down if he couldn't work?

_Ain't nobody got time for that! Muse, come back!_

Long fingers slid under his rectangular framed, orange glasses and over his eyes to rub them and relieve some of the pressure. Then, he glanced at the clock, the digital numbers blinking an angry 11:00pm. _Oh, shit it was kinda late and he had woken up at 6 in the morning, so it was normal to be tired, right?_ _He should sleep now, even if business wasn't done yet._ Besides, one; he was the boss of the team and two; he had started the project a little earlier than it was supposed to-

_Ring ring ring._

Blue eyebrows marred together in a frown. _Who the hell called him at that hour?_

Tiredly, Grimmjow dragged his feet from his desk to the kitchen table, where he had neglected his phone since that morning and bleary blue eyes glanced at the bright screen. Almost instantly, his eyes rolled.

"What is it, Nelliel?", he grunted on the phone. Of course it was Nelliel; his older sis called almost every day to check up on him, ever since the time he left for uni, five years ago. He was an adult now, working and everything but nooo, Nel _had_ to call. She had always been more like his second mother than a sister to begin with.

"Grimm!", she chirped, "How are you, baby-bro?"

With long, lazy steps, Grimmjow walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. "Tired," he said earnestly and then yawned, "You?"

"I'm good, I'm good," she rushed to explain, "Hey, Grimm... Can you _pwease_ do me a favor?"

Grimmjow's second yawn was halted midway, vanishing away in an instant. Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. When Nelliel asked for a favor it was either immoral or illegal and promised to make Grimmjow uncomfortable.

"It depends on the kind of favor," he replied carefully.

There was a small pause before Nelliel began speaking again. "So I have this project for uni," she gushed excitedly, "Which is how two strangers interact with each other for the first time, one in the dark and then the light. Aka I'm gonna pair you up with another person and leave you in a room for an hour to see your reactions."

Grimmjow was helluva awake by that time, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring nervously. _Meeting with a stranger? In the dark? Then the light? Oh God... That would be so... Awkward._

You see, Grimmjow wasn't a people's person. He was actually... A shy one. Okay, not overly-shy, to the point of having no opinion but when it came into meeting new people or - God forbid - flirting... Yeah, he avoided that kind of thing like the plague. Unless someone else pursued him and tried to talk to him, he wouldn't do anything. An anti-social with flesh and bones people, that was for sure. It was embarrassing, to say at the very least, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come out of his shell. According to Nelliel, who was finishing her psychology degree that year, this went back to his school days, when he was the fat, ugly and gay boy of the class and a couple of people bullied him.

_Who knew?_

It wasn't a secret that he was gay. He wasn't ashamed of it. If he was proud about a couple of things in his life these would be his tenacity, with which he achieved losing that extra weight and becoming defined and sexy, his bright blue hair and matching eyes, as well as his sexual orientation. The support from home and family was important for him to love himself as he was.

Having said all that, it was understandable why he was very, very apprehensive about what his older sister was suggesting.

"That's... That's kinda strange, ain't it, Nelliel?", Grimmjow muttered, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, you know I'm not good with people-"

"That's why you'll first get to know each other in the dark," the girl cut him off efficiently, then sighed. "C'mon Grimmjow, it'll be fun. Maybe it'll help you out with your apprehension. I promise I'll pair you up with a sweet person."

"I don't know..."

"Please, please, please!", Nelliel insisted passionately.

With an exasperated sigh, Grimmjow facepalmed. One of the things he also couldn't do was to deny his sister anything. He loved and admired her too much for that. The demon knew it and took advantage of it, obviously, but in a good way. Nelliel wasn't a bitch... Most of the times.

"Okay," he finally agreed, pushing his fingers through his hair and grinning when his sister squealed happily on the other end.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, baby-bro!", she chirped and sent him a kiss, "I promise it'll be fun! I promise!"

"We will see," Grimmjow chuckled, entirely too unsure about it but he didn't want to show it.

_We'll see... Indeed we will._

**XXXX**

This was a bad idea, Grimmjow had a hunch for it. This unsettling sensation at the pit of his stomach, as soon as his sister brought him outside the dark room he was supposed to wait for his pair, was driving him insane. Wary blue eyes glanced at the shorter female standing and grinning at him, blue eyebrows frowning. "Can't I back down now?"

Nelliel scowled at him, tucking of tuff of her long, sea-green hair behind her ear. "C'mon, Grimmjow! You said you'll do it! Don't be a wuss."

The blue-haired man sighed and rubbed his face with his large hand. "I ain't a wuss... I'm just-"

"Shy," the woman added instead of him, "I know. I promised you, I picked a guy who is really sweet."

_A guy? She never told me he'd be a guy. Cool. A guy is better than females, you know, brotherhood-kindofish._ "Do you know him?"

"He's from campus," the green haired girl explained, shifting on her legs, "I've talked to him a couple of times."

"So...", Grimmjow pressed, anxious to know more about that guy so that he wouldn't feel so awkward when he met him, "How is he like?"

"I ain't gonna tell ya," Nelliel stared at him incredulously and pushed him - hard - towards the door, "Now get your ass in there and wait for him. I'll bring him in a couple of minutes."

_Tough luck, ne? Nelliel saw right through him._

With a long, suffering sigh, Grimmjow opened the door to the dark room and faced a black curtain, which he shoved away and once he stepped in, he came across another door. _Oooh, I see; Nel is making sure we ain't cheating._ He chuckled to himself. That girl was smart as hell.

Grimmjow opened the second door and swallowed around the lump in his throat at the sight that greeted him. Well... It wasn't exactly a sight because it was pitch dark and he couldn't ever see his fucking nose. He stood there, by the door for a few moments, contemplating on whether he wanted to step out and go home or stay. His curiosity about his pair peaked over the apprehension and soon, Grimmjow was fumbling and stumbling his way towards a small couch Nelliel had assured him was there.

He found the couch alright. He found the damn thing after he banged his hips and shins on every other available surface in that effing room.

"Oh God," he groaned as soon as he sat down, tilting his head backwards, resting it on the comfy pillows, "I knew this was a bad idea."

At that moment, he heard the door behind him open and close, his ears perking up, the nerves clamping around his stomach nervously all over again. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! There he was! Oh God, what to do, what to say, he wasn't ready yet-_

"Hello?"

At the sound of that deep, masculine, delicious voice, all of Grimmjow thoughts came into a screeching halt. _What the...? Who had such perfect voice?_ Grimmjow always had a thing for voices, hands and smells and this guy was already scoring with that crime instead of a voice that he had.

Apparently, Grimmjow was too lost in his own musings that he didn't reply the man's calling, therefore sooner than later, the guy was calling out to him again. "Anybody here?"

"U-uh, yes," the blunet stuttered, crimson finding it's way to his face but, thank God, it was dark, "Sorry, I'm right here."

"Oh," the voice said, sounding just as awkward as Grimmjow felt, "Well, I gotta say this is not what I expected."

A chuckle left Grimmjow's lips and he shifted on the couch as if to look behind him. "Nelliel is full of surprises."

"I figured."

Soft, timid footsteps reached Grimmjow's sensitive ears and he realized that the guy was kinda close to him. He shifted once more, kneeling on the couch and reaching out to the other guy carefully. "The couch is right here, gimme you hand."

"If I could see where your hand was, dear, I don't think we'd be in this situation right now," the other guy snickered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Grimmjow instantly felt like an idiot.

"Yes... You're right. I'm sorry."

There was a long pause from the other guy's part and the blunet started feeling anxious over again. _Oh God, what had he done? Had he insulted the other?_

"U-Uh, I should be the one apologizing," the wonderful voice muttered sheepishly, "I'm sometimes a little too sarcastic for my own good. Truthfully, I'm not the jerk I appear to be."

Grimmjow instantly felt his lips stretching into a small smile, Nelliel's words coming to his mind; "_I promise I'll pair you with a sweet person."_

"It's okay," he replied, listening to the soft sound of the other's fumbling against the couch's back, "I sometimes overthink stuff."

A delicious chuckle resonated from somewhere in his right. "We're on the same boat, aren't we?"

Grimmjow reached out with his hand, his fingers brushing against something soft and warm. "Yeah," he agreed, then frowned, "Am I touching you?"

"If what tickles the top of my hand is you, then yes. If it's not, I'm going to scream."

Another snicker. A shake of head. _This guy is funny at least._ "Yeah it's me."

"Phew," the other sighed in relief, "I really wouldn't want things to crawl on me while in the dark."

"Agreed," the blue-haired man said softly, grasping the other's hand into his, pulling him towards the right direction gently. "Come over to this side," he instructed and the guy followed, "Be careful, there is a table-" _Bang!_ "Uuh, I guess, too late for that."

"Ow!", was the yowl of pain that followed as soon as the guy hit against that table, "Who the hell would put a table in here?!"

"That's the same thing I wondered when I banged my shin against it."

"Damn, it hurts," the other complained and Grimmjow heard him taking a few unstable steps forward, "Where the hell are you?"

At that, Grimmjow thought it was a good idea to stand up. And he did. And that brought the guy closer to him, too close for his own comfort because their chests were touching all of a sudden. A pair of hands found their way to his shoulders, searching and Grimmjow was blushing like mad by now, unable to move or speak from the embarrassment.

"I hit a wall," said the other, sounding confused, his hands dropping to Grimmjow's chest, then abdomen, "Rock hard wall, if I may add."

"That's me," Grimmjow said, his voice hoarse but it sounded sexy, so it was sort of okay. Those hands instantly left his body, snapping away as if they were burnt.

"Oh shit," the guy cursed, "Sorry."

"It's alright," the blunet fought against his embarrassment and reached out to touch the guy, his hands falling on something smooth and sturdy and edgy; probably the guy's shoulders, "Let's sit down now."

"Wow, yer really tall," the guy said as soon as they finally sat down on the couch, next to each other, "How tall?"

"6'2."

"Aw sweet; I'm a nice, single six."

"That's good."

"I'm also single in real life," the guy added, voice filled with amusement, making Grimmjow laugh.

"Is that good?", he questioned.

The other guy sighed. "No. I've been single for too long."

"Tough time getting the ladies?", Grimmjow joked, suddenly feeling confident enough to do so. Maybe it was the dark, maybe it was the other man sitting next to him and snickering with him, he didn't know but didn't care either.

"Not so much trouble; I am really busy," he replied, "And it's not ladies... I'm gay. Hope you don't mind."

Blue eyebrows hit an equally blue hairline in their astonishment. _This guy was gay? Christ, the possibilities!_ "I don't mind," Grimmjow said with a smile, even though he knew the other wouldn't see him, "I'm gay too."

"Oh you are?", exclaimed the other and sighed in relief, "Jesus Christ, I was so stressed... There are so many homophobic pricks in our world you never know when you'll meet one."

Grimmjow's smile turned bitter, the memories of his childhood flooding his head and making him sneer mentally. "I know very well what you mean."

The other guy sighed. "You've been bullied too?"

"More often than not."

"People are so stupid sometimes." The guy's voice was low and angry.

"Selfish too," Grimmjow added, joining the hating.

"I feel sorry for them, though," he suddenly said, "Because they are so ignorant."

The blue-haired man frowned. "They never cared to learn."

"Or they were never taught," the guy corrected him, a smile in his voice. A smile that triggered Grimmjow's own.

"My name is Grimmjow, by the way," he said, all of a sudden changing the subject.

"Mmm, what a nice name," the guy admitted, "I'm Ichigo. I would offer you my hand but I can't even see my nose."

Grimmjow grinned through his blush. It was embarrassing that a grown ass man blushed with every little opportunity but nobody had ever complemented his name before and it made him feel kind of flattered for once. Ichigo was honest and forward; the complete opposite of him, but it wasn't overwhelming. The blunet liked that.

"That's true," he agreed, shifting on the couch to get more comfortable, "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Dunno," Ichigo muttered, "But I gotta say that you have an amazing voice."

"O-Oh... I-I... Thanks," Grimmjow stuttered, heart thudding in his chest. _Ooh! Shut up! Man up!_

The other man obviously spotted his nervousness because he immediately started to apologize. "Sorry, I'm sometimes blunt... Didn't meant to make you, uh, uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's fine," Grimmjow explained, hating himself for being so shy, "I'm just a little... Introverted, you know? Not very used to compliments like, uh, the ones you do."

"Alright then, I'll cut off some of it," Ichigo promised, however his words confused Grimmjow a little. _What did he mean by "some of it"?_

"So, Grimmjow," the man soon drawled, pulling the blunet out of his musings, "Let's do this how Nelliel wants us, right?" The couch next to him shifted and soon, Grimmjow sensed a warm body fitting by his side, a thin arm carelessly wrapping around his shoulders and a Godly smell of vanilla and coconut assaulting his senses, making his head spin.

"Are you sure this is how Nelliel wants us to do it?", Grimmjow questioned, slightly panicking, "I mean, I-"

"That's certainly how _I_ wanna do it," Ichigo assured him, "I mean, the moment I stepped in, you electrocuted me with that voice of yours, next thing I know you're tall and fit and broad, adorably humble and shy..." The man took a deep breath through the nose. "You smell like a sin too... Totally my type. Seriously, if you want me to go away, just tell me and I will, but if you don't mind, I'd rather stay here, thanks."

If there was light in the room, it would have been extra mortifying because Ichigo would have seen how red Grimmjow face actually was. That shit was literally flaming like a sea-side bonfire. _Thank the Lord that it was dark._

"I-I... Uh, no," Grimmjow finally swallowed, "It's fine."

It was evident that Ichigo smiled at him. "Great," he said, fingers fumbling on the blunet's bicep until they found his palm and wiggled underneath it, "Now tell me all about you."

"What do you wanna know?", Grimmjow muttered, trying to hide how uncomfortable and aroused he actually was. _What? So much bodily contact, with Ichigo being so warm and soft, smelling so nice and shit...? If anybody else was in his shoes they would understand!_

"First of all, what you said about you being bullied," the man murmured quietly, his voice lower, almost like a lullaby, "Why were you bullied for?"

Grimmjow took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _He could do this. Relax boy, relax. _"First of all," he began, "My looks. I used to be fat with braces and pimples and stuff like that, but the cherry on top of the cake was my sexual orientation. I told a bastard who I thought was my friend about it and of course he told everybody. So, until the first year of high school, I was treated like a leper. After that, I grew up, taller than everybody, stronger than everybody so they didn't mess with me."

"That's terrible," Ichigo breathed, his hand tightening around Grimm's, "Didn't you have any other friends?"

"No I didn't, not until third year of middle school," he answered, snickering at the memories, "He is one and only, actually; his name is Shinji. He comes at me one day, asks me if I'm gay and I say yes and ever since then we're friends. He's not judgmental, doesn't give any shit about appearances or any of that short. He's true, you know, real."

"I'm happy for you," Ichigo said earnestly, his voice hiding a wonderful smile, "There are very few real people in this world. Even fewer are the ones worth keeping."

"I know, right?", Grimmjow agreed, loving the way Ichigo's fingers had timidly started scratching the fine hairs at his nape. "But tell me about you too," he requested, "Why did you get bullied?"

"Same reasons," Ichigo sighed, "Because of my looks and orientation. I kicked their asses so many times got suspended, got expelled, got to anger management classes... And here I am today."

There was something that triggered Grimmjow's interest in that sentence. "Anger management?"

"Yup," the man agreed, "Because I got into so many fights, my parents thought it would be good to go there. It's not that I can't manage my anger; I am short-tempered, I snap at people a lot but I don't result to violence if they don't hit me first, or it isn't totally necessary. That's what the others don't understand."

"You must have earned things from these classes," Grimmjow muttered after a while of silence. He didn't really know what he should say.

"Oh yes, I learned a lot," Ichigo said, "I'm really glad I went to them actually. Taught me ways to get rid of my frustration, stress, anger, everything. Reading books helps a lot, you know."

"Books?", Grimmjow parroted in surprise. _He loved books. He loved reading books, albeit he hadn't read so many in his life._

"Yup, books," Ichigo agreed, "I'm a bookworm, the biggest you've seen. And of course I had to do my major in literature."

"That's pretty cool," the blunet shook his head, impressed, "You like Shakespeare?"

"I love him," the other nearly moaned, "I'm one of his biggest fans."

Grimmjow was grinning by now. _A guy that likes Shakespeare...? Pretty rare to find, people_. "Seriously? Me too!"

And thus began the biggest conversation Grimmjow ever had about Shakespeare. Ichigo knew so much about this guy, he explained all of his plays and poems in very simple words and when the man was done, Grimmjow felt a hundred times smarter and cooler. They exchanged ideas about the context, argued a little bit, disagreed but then agreed again, and all of that, while they were so close and touching and holding hands.

For the first time in his life, Grimmjow felt at ease with another person, a stranger so to say. Even Shinji couldn't make him feel so comfortable and he knew the man for years now.

"Hey, now that I remember," Ichigo broke their brief silence, "How old are you?"

"Uh, twenty three, you?"

"Mm, I'm twenty one," he muttered, sounding deep in thought. Something was occupying him and Grimmjow didn't like that.

"What is it?", he asked, frowning in the darkness.

An airy chuckle escaped the other man's throat, sweet and kind, much like him. "No it's just..." Ichigo trailed off and Grimmjow felt a hand slowly making its way up his chest, then neck, then face, until it cupped his cheek. It is unnecessary to mention that his heart was dancing on his tongue by that moment.

"It's just what...?", he husked, throat drier than a desert.

"Don't get this the wrong way," Ichigo murmured, his thumb caressing Grimmjow's zygomatic before moving down to his lips, "But I've been dying to kiss you for quite a while now. Either you stop me now or I assume it is okay to move closer."

Blue eyes widened in the darkness and Grimmjow's mouth fell open in shock. _Did Ichigo... Did he really want to kiss him? Like... Like a real kiss?_ Shit, Grimmjow hadn't done enough of this - kissing I mean - because he never had a long lasting lover, so what if Ichigo gets turned off-

Suddenly it was too late. Suddenly there were full, moist lips hovering above his own, Ichigo's hot breath steaming Grimmjow's brains out.

"Last chance to push me away," the man whispered headily and honest to God, Grimmjow's eyes rolled shut and his body shuddered from the intensity. _Holy shit. What the eff was that?!_

Taking his silence as a green light to continue, Ichigo finally closed the short distance between their faces and their lips came together, fumbling, searching as if blind. It felt like an electric shock, for Grimmjow at least. All the hairs on his body rose to attention, a tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach, palms sweating and everything. Ichigo was calm, expertly moving his lips over the blunet's, both his hands grabbing fistfuls of blue while Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the man's slim body.

In one word; exhilarating. Hot too. Sweet but intense. _Wait, that is more than one words._

_What was he saying again?_

Ichpigo gingerly pulled back and a small chuckle left his lips again. "You're such a good kisser," he muttered, sending Grimmjow's confidence to infinity and beyond.

"You wanna do it again?", he whispered, trying to make it sound sensual and it worked, if Ichigo's shudder was any indication.

"Yes please."

And they did it again. And again... And again. Soon, the tongues joined in the sensual play and Ichigo began moaning softly while Grimmjow forced himself to stay quiet. He didn't want to make any noise; he only wanted to listen to Ichigo's sighs and their lips smacking and coming together in sync, while their tongues tasted and explored each other's mouths.

Their hands had shifted positions too; both were holding each other's faces and guiding the kiss, with Ichigo being the one to deepen it more and more.

"I can get enough of you, Grimmjow," the man panted once they parted to catch their breaths. Grimmjow shuddered violently, dizzy and aroused, the sound of his name accompanied by that sinful voice doing nothing but worsening the situation. He captured Ichigo's bottom lip between his and sucked it gently, waiting for his breath to catch up.

"Then let's kiss more," the blunet breathed and dove in for another round.

This was so different from what he was used to but so much more exciting. Kissing a stranger whose face he hadn't seen before in his life? That surely was a first for him, you know. But it was alright though. For starters, the dark made things easier and secondly, Ichigo made things easier as well.

"Grimmjow, seriously, if we don't stop now, I might as well undress you and straddle you," the man growled as he pulled away again, his fingers clenching around Grimmjow's shirt. The blue haired man nodded, shaking his head to help him clean the mess that was made in there by the kiss.

"Yer right," he sighed, trying to calm his raging heart, "Yer right."

At that moment, there was a soft bell sound echoing around the room, making both males jump in astonishment.

"Ah," Grimmjow explained, realization dawning on him, "Time's up."

"What?", exclaimed Ichigo, sounding disappointed, "Already?"

The blue-haired man grinned widely. Ichigo maybe knew it, maybe did not, but he was certainly making Grimm's confidence ride high with those honest declarations.

"Don't worry," Grimmjow reassured him, caressing his soft hair, "We meet in a few days."

Ichigo paused for a second before Grimmjow heard a sharp intake of breath. "Ooh, that's right!", he chirped, "But next time we'll be able to actually see each other, how awesome is that?!"

Grimmjow's apprehension returned a tiny bit at the sound of these words. Dark was dark and it was cool but the light exposed everything. _What if Ichigo didn't like his looks? He wouldn't be the first one..._

"Yeah," the blunet agreed, trying to think positively, "It'd be awesome."

"Well then," Ichigo summed up and Grimmjow felt the man standing up, "Nice meeting you, Grimmjow."

"Likewise."

A soft chuckle. "Nice making out with you too," the devil man added, voice sly and amused. Grimmjow laughed.

"Likewise."

The quiet footsteps stopped just before Grimmjow heard the door open. _What? Had the man forgotten something? _He opened his mouth to ask however Ichigo was faster.

"Looking forward for more. Much, _much_ more." And then there was a soft click.

Grimmjow slouched lower in his seat and grinned at the ceiling, face flaming and everything. But he wasn't embarrassed; he was happy. Happy that there was someone out there who liked him based on his personality, discarding his looks. Finally, he met someone who had experienced what he had in the past, even though it was not in the exact same way.

"I'm looking forward for more too, Ichigo," he murmured to no one in particular, still grinning at the ceiling.

"Much, _much_ more."

**XXXX**

**To be continued. Whenever I update. Which won't be soon, so don't ask me to, _please_. Okie? :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Three days later._

Grimmjow looked at himself in the mirror, thinking that he had gone a little overboard; yes, okay, he wanted to impress but was really suiting up the best solution?

He sighed dejectedly and loosened the tie around his neck, throwing it on the bed in frustration. _Yeah, it was really frustrating. _All this stress about how he would look in front of Ichigo was driving him nuts. It was stupid too; he knew he was good-looking, as he was proud of the looks he had worked to hard to get. _So why was he going to these extends? _

Well... Maybe because he kinda liked Ichigo. In fact, the man hadn't left his mind the last two days and it somehow scared the shit out of him. It wasn't that he fell in love or something lame and cheesy like that; he was just very very interested in the other. Especially his voice; damn, he liked that voice. It had that soft, calming timbre, like a rock ballad. The blunet could listen to it for hours and never get tired of it.

It wasn't just the voice he saw though; Ichigo was sweet and kind, smart and passionate too and even though Grimmjow didn't know how the man looked, he sounded like a good-looking man. How did he come up with that; well, normally, people tend to be more confident when they have nice looks and Ichigo certainly sounded like a very confident one. Kinda cheeky but not totally overbearing. Amusing too. Nice humor too.

_What was he saying again?_ Yeah, ah, Grimmjow was apprehensive. Although he wasn't the ugly kid everybody used to make fun of in school, he wasn't all _that_ confident. Childhood traumas, according to Nelliel. _Who cared really?_ It wasn't gonna change anything anyway. All he could care about was the bundle of nerves romping around his stomach and twirling it unpleasantly.

The phone suddenly rang, cutting through the peaceful silence, making Grimmjow literally jump out of his skin. _Damn! Chill your mothereffin' boxers dude_, he mentally scolded on his way to pick up the noisy device. Blue eyes briefly glanced at the screen, checking the caller before Grimmjow sighed and adjusted the phone to his ear.

"G'mornin'."

"Hey Grimm!", his older sister chirped excitedly, "How are you?"

He scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "I'm getting ready," he said, unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers, "I'll be there in half."

"Oh," the green-haired girl exclaimed. She paused for a few moments, obviously analyzing the silence before she was on roll again. "Grimm, are you nervous?"

_Busted. Damn, Nelliel could read him through the phone too? Ridiculous. _"Kinda."

"Why, baby-bro?"

She knew why. She knew better than everybody else, because she was the one who saw them kissing from the night vision cameras. As a matter of fact, she had come at Grimmjow afterwards, squealing like a pig and asking for details. "You of all people should know why."

Nelliel sighed deeply from the other end. "Grimm," she began, "Don't be so worried about how you look. Or at least don't worry about meeting Ichigo; he is not the type to judge based on looks."

"How do you know that?", he asked, sliding the shirt off his shoulders, staring down at the defined muscles of his abdomen, as if to make sure they were still there, "You said you have only spoken to him two times."

The sister snorted in a very unladylike manner. "I don't need too much time to read people. I think you know that."

She had a point. Whether that was a charisma or a curse she hadn't decided yet, however it was somehow remarkable how easily Nelliel could see the real personality of everybody. Just like small children who sensed when someone was bad and cry when that someone touches them. For Grimmjow, that... "gift" was very helpful because it spared him the explanations, yet on the other hand, it pissed him the eff off. He was a very private person, for your information.

"Anyway," he finally sighed, not in the mood to argue, "I'll be there in a half."

"Okay," Nelliel said sweetly, "Bring your smile and be yourself, kay? Because you're more beautiful that way."

A small smile twitched on Grimmjow's face. _Be himself. Just be himself. Be himself and whoever liked it, wasn't that how it went?_

"I'll try."

**XXXX**

When he woke up that morning, he felt worse than shit for two main reasons; one: he had forgotten to close the freaking curtains the previous night and now the sun was playing pranks on him, bright and shiny and all happy, giving him a headache, and two: he was sick as fuck. Seriously sick. He had high fever since the day before, stomach hurting and turning around at times, fucking diarrhea too.

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned loudly in pain, his whole body literally throbbing, eyes bleary as hell as he tried to sit up. His stomach twirled around but he didn't throw up; he hadn't eaten anything the past six hours to throw it up in the first place. He searched for his mobile phone, thankful that it was on his desk and not in the kitchen like it normally was, clicked a few buttons until Nelliel's number appeared.

_Yeah, you know it._ He wouldn't go to the second part of the experiment, the part with the light. He wanted to go like crazy but he looked worse than death, felt worse than dead too. So, it was impossible to go there and be human.

It was utterly devastating and disappointing because he was dying to meet Grimmjow in person. A tired smile found its way on his lips as he listened to the beeping sound, his stomach fluttering instead of cramping for once. _Damn, Grimmjow was so fine. He was absolutely perfect._ He had that gravelly deep masculine voice, a voice that could tempt Jesus himself, a body hard and defined - at least from what Ichigo had discovered from his touching - and a good personality as an added bonus. All that stuttering, the uncomfortable shiftings on the couch... Yeah, it was doing strange things to Ichigo's libido.

_He simply wanted to cuddle and shower the man with kisses. Then make a mess of him._

Grimmjow made him go _unf_. _You know what unf is?_ _It is the moment you see a gorgeous piece of chocolate cake and you grunt orgasmically. Unf is the grunt._

_So yeah, it was certainly a good thing._

"Hello?", a girly voice chirped from the speaker, snapping Ichigo out of his musings.

"Uh, hey Nelliel, it's Ichigo," he croaked, his voice hoarse and ragged. The girl instantly picked up on the situation.

"You're sick, aren't you." I wasn't a question. More like a sad statement.

"Yeah," he nodded to no one in particular, "I can't make it sweetheart, I'm sorry."

"Aww," the girl crooned sadly, "I hope you get better soon." A soft sigh left her lips and Ichigo opened his mouth to thank her but she spoke again. "I wonder what to tell Grimmjow though... He was really looking forward to meet you personally."

Ichigo's stomach sank deep to his heels and he had to bite his lower lip in order to stop the whine bubbling up his throat. _Why was she doing this to him, huh?_ He was already upset that he wouldn't get to meet the man that had been in his mind for the past two days, Nelliel didn't need to rub more salt to the wound.

"I was dying to meet him too," he muttered and scratched the back of his head, "But I am dying right now and I look like shit too and-"

"Grimmjow doesn't care about how you look," the green-haired woman cut him off with her curt, serious tone, "I think he told you why."

Ichigo stared at his feet nervously. As much as he didn't regret kissing Grimmjow in that dark room, he felt somehow weird knowing that whatever they had said or done had been monitored. Also, he could remember very vividly about the bullying the man had mentioned, which was about his looks and orientation. He felt a little bit of an asshole for saying that.

"You seem to know him well," he said instead, trying to change the subject.

Nelliel giggled pleasantly. "He's my baby brother."

Brown eyes widened and Ichigo's jaw his the floor. _What?_ "What?!"

"He's my beloved baby-bro," the woman repeated.

Somehow everything clicked inside his head. No wonder why Grimmjow spoke so freely about the woman in their "meeting". Shit, that was such an eye-opener. For one thing, Nelliel was absolutely gorgeous, and that came from a gay man, so if she was Grimmjow's sister... Then Grimmjow had to look somehow similar... _Right?_

"No, he doesn't look like me," Nelliel snickered from the other end, her voice full of amusement. "We have different fathers, same mother. Grimm takes after his father, I take after my mother."

Ichigo glanced around the room suspiciously, wondering where the fuck had that woman hidden the freaking cameras before he spoke again.

"Has anybody told you that this is really annoying?", he muttered incredulously. She lauded heartily.

"All the time," she sighed, "But I can't help it. People are so easy to read."

"I'll say," the man snorted sarcastically, pushing his hand through his vibrant orange hair. Suddenly, an equally bright light bulb blinked above his head. "Yo, Nel," he added, "Could you do me a favor please?"

"Spill."

Ichigo licked his lips and swallowed the desert in his throat, "Give him my number and tell him to call, text or whatever, whenever he wants."

There was a small pause from the other end yet Ichigo could feel the other woman grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I'll be delighted to," she chirped, "Now you go to bed and get well soon, alright sweetheart?"

"Yes ma'am," Ichigo said and choked, then started coughing like crazy, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it," was the last thing she said before the line went dead. Ichigo neglected his phone once more, throwing it on the desk and he dragged his feet to the kicthen, grabbed a few meds for the coughing and headache before he stumbled back to his bedroom, where he fell on his stomach for good. Slowly, progressively, sleep had started luring his consciousness away, yet the last thing he though about was that he couldn't wait to speak to Grimmjow again.

_Yeah. He couldn't._

**XXXX**

Grimmjow was utterly disappointed. Somehow despondent. Bored as hell too.

The blue-haired man had gone to Nelliel's experiment area with high spirits, excited, expectant yet she dumped the harsh reality on him that Ichigo wouldn't be coming because he was sick. And now, Grimmjow had to put up with some lame ass weirdo called Luppi, who was yapping non-stop about how awesome he was and how many important things he had done in his life. Plus, he had to see the man's mug too under the light; those fake purple eyes of his, his boring short hair and loud mouth.

_Booooriiiing_.

All he wanted to do was meet Ichigo. The only reason why he was there to begin with. But that had been taken away from him, leaving him with a very bitter taste in his mouth.

The soft bing, signaling that the hour had passed sounded like an angel's choir to Grimmjow's ears. The Luppi guy stood up from his chair - it didn't make a difference really; he was so short - and shook Grimmjow's hand with a smile, but Grimmjow didn't spare him a second glance as he quickly escaped to find his sister.

When he found her, Nelliel was shaking hands with a few people, apparently the other subjects of her experiment before they left. As soon as they were gone, her green eyes scanned the place and she grinned when they fell on Grimmjow, beckoning at him to approach.

"Hey there, baby-bro," she said sweetly when they were close, "How did it go?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in indignation. "I'm wondering how I ended up with that idiot."

Nelliel's face got apologetic. "I'm really sorry. I didn't-"

"S'okay sis," the blunet grinned, ruffling her sea-green hair, "I simply felt kinda useless, since he was the only one talking."

She swatted his hands away and scowled at him. "Don't do that," she scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," he snickered in amusement, "You're the older one, I'm the younger one, yada yada yada."

"Don't make fun of me, young man," she threatened ominously. Grimmjow grinned. Although he would admit that Nelliel was stronger than average, she had been unable to kick his ass ever since he was thirteen. There was a height and muscle difference people. No matter how hard it was for women to admit that, men were stronger simply because they had testosterone.

_Read a book._

"Or else?", he taunted cheekily.

Nelliel "hmf!"ed and crossed her arms in front of her big breasts. "I won't give you Ichigo's number."

At that, Grimmjow's smirk instantly faltered, his eyebrow quirking up in confusion. "You have Ichigo's number?"

"Of course I do," she snorted, "I have all my subjects' numbers!"

_Well damn. It made sense._ "And why haven't you given it to me already?"

"I'm not a match-maker," Nelliel grunted defensively, "Besides, shit like that has to stay confidential."

"Oh."

"However," she added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "He called me this morning and asked me to give you his number."

Grimmjow's ears perked up with interest. _Ichigo had asked her to share his number? For real? Holy shit, he was so excited._ "Well then give it to me."

"After all that cocky-ass bullshit you tried to sell to me?" A well-trimmed eyebrow rose incredulously. "Hah."

"Aw c'mon Nel, don't be a bitch."

"Ha!", the green-haired girl exclaimed and threw her hands in the air, walking away from him, adorably pissed off, "You callin' me a bitch now?!"

The blue haired man tried not to laugh as he followed her, catching up to her easily - he didn't have long legs for nothing. "Aw c'mon Nelliel... Pretty please?"

Nelliel halted on her tracks and glared at him over her shoulder before she sighed in defeat. "Fine," she grunted, "I'll send it to you later via text, now get off my case. I have to debrief my subjects." Then she quickly took off.

"I'll be waiting," Grimmjow shouted after her, snickering when she flickered her wrist indignantly. Ah Nelliel, she was so adorable when she got mad. Like a little kitten.

_Anyway_, Grimmjow thought to himself and pushed his fingers through his hair, messing it up further, _Go home, shower, ear then sleep._

No matter how cocky he had been with Nelliel, he had no idea what to do when he would finally get Ichigo's number. Would he call? Maybe text? Nah, texting was lame; it was an instant show of how hesitant he actually was. And Grimmjow certainly didn't wanna appear lame in front of a man he wanted to impress.

While he was at the shower, Grimmjow heard his phone buzzing and he quickly finished lathering his hair and body to get the upcoming and very much anticipated text message. His hands were still wet when he took a hold of the device and opened what Nelliel had sent to him.

_Use it wisely_, read the short note and right next to it there were a bunch of digital numbers. Grimmjow stared at the ominous looking number and swallowed the nerves that suddenly climbed up his throat. _Shit, why was he such a pussy damn it?_ If he was to call, he should call and get shit straight. It wasn't that Ichigo would be looking at him anyway.

_What the fuck._

Grimmjow saved the number but all he did for the next hour was stare at it in apprehension. _Should he text?_ No, no, if he had to do something that was definitely calling. Besides, he wanted to hear Ichigo's voice again... But what if the man was sleeping? He was sick. Sick people slept all the time, right?

_Pfff this is stupid_, Grimmjow groaned in his head and tugged his hair in agitation, _Just call him! Is he gonna eat you? If he sleeps, he won't answer! Simple!_

Needless to say, the same inner monologue went on for another hour. Around lunch time, while Grimmjow was stirring his soup, the phone buzzed again, startling the fuck out of him.

"The fuck?", he cursed and abandoned his boiling lunch to get the phone.

_You still haven't call, have you?_

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes in indignation. He hated Nelliel sometimes but most of all he hated himself for being so predictable.

_Fuck it_, he mentally snapped, not bothering answering to his sister. Instead, he headed to his contacts, to the "I" section, found Ichigo's name and adjusted the device on his ear. Then, he listened to the long beeping sound of the other line, waiting for the man to answer, those damned nerves making his stomach twirl uncomfortably. It rang for a long while and soon Grimmjow started loosing hope until...

"Hello?"

**XXXX**

**Have I ever told you how much I love cliffhangers? :)**

**Thanks for reading, darlings!**

**Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"Hello?"

Grimmjow's heart jumped in his chest at the sound of that tired voice resonating from the end of the other line. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Ichigo had answered! Shit, now what? What should he say? _Completely lost for words, the blue-haired man opened and closed his mouth multiple times, like a fish out of the water, an embarrassing red blush creeping up his face at the mere idea of how pathetic he actually was.

"Hello?", Ichigo prodded again, voice now hoarse and raspy.

"Ichigo!", Grimmjow finally managed to utter, "Hi, i-it's me, Grimmjow."

There was a short pause from the other end before Ichigo chuckled softly. "Grimmjow..." Said man felt all the hairs on his forearm rise to attention at the sound of that sexy voice wrapped neatly around his name, the initial nervousness slowly melting away. "You called," the other added, sounding surprised.

"Why wouldn't I?", the blunet questioned stiffly, shifting on his legs.

Ichigo chuckled again and there was a whisper of cloth sliding against naked skin. "No, I just..." A heavy sigh. "...I'm just happy you did."

A small smile tilted the edges of Grimmjow's lips upwards and the man began walking towards his bedroom, only to get comfortable on his bed, like Ichigo was doing. "How are you?", he asked in the meantime.

"Now that I heard your voice," said the other quietly, "My day just got better."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes," Grimmjow chuckled, suddenly in the mood to be cocky.

"Mmm," hummed the other, his tone however serious, "You got the cure to my disease."

"Stop kissing my ass."

"M'not."

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not!", Ichigo insisted ferociously, "Have you ever listened to yerself talking? Sinful ecstasy brother, lemme tell you. Plus, damn you for electrocuting me again."

Grimmjow smiled giddily and bit his lower lip, cheeks flaming and heart racing and everything. Ichigo was so blunt it made him uncomfortable but it wasn't very unpleasant so he didn't mind it too much. After all, nobody had ever told him straight out that his voice was... _appealing_, therefore the complement was very much appreciated. "Uh, sorry?"

"S'okay, I forgive you," the man said, his voice hiding a smile, "You can't help it having a fatally sexy voice, can you?"

"I guess not."

"Agree to disagree my friend," Ichigo laughed and coughed a little before continuing, "Now tell me; how are you? How did the rest of the experiment go?"

The blue-haired man folded his free arm under his head for more support after he took a deep breath to relax further in his current position. "It wasn't interesting," he began, "I was paired up with a weirdo who talked about himself only, so basically I was just listening to him rant and doing nothing for an hour."

"Poor thing," Ichigo crooned and Grimmjow smiled.

"It wasn't all that terrible," he said, "Nelliel gave me your number afterwards, so it made up for it."

Ichigo made a tired but nonetheless playful sound at the back of his throat. "You little rascal," he muttered in an accusatory tone, "Making me feel all giddy and shit."

That hot blush was back full-force and more aggressive than before. _He made Ichigo giddy? Really? So he wasn't the only one vomiting butterflies for a bunch of minutes now? What a relief._ "It happens to the best of us."

"Idiot," Ichigo snorted a chuckle, "But anyway, speaking of Nelliel, how come you didn't tell me she was yer sister?"

Grimmjow paused at that. _The man knew? Ah well, Nelliel probably told him in the morning, when she had spoken with him_. "I guess it didn't come up."

"Well then, everything shall come up now," Ichigo said decisively and the rustling sound reached Grimmjow's ear again, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" _What the hell was Ichigo talking about?_

"Tell me all about you."

Another pause. "I, uh," the blunet stuttered and shifted on the bed nervously, "There's nothing much to know..."

"I highly doubt that," Ichigo muttered sleepily and then sighed, "Anyway, I just wanna listen to your voice since it knocks out my migraine. Won't you do this for the little sick ol' me?"

"I-I..." He what? Why was hesitating like this? The other man hadn't asked something outrageous, just to talk a little bit about himself. So what? Grimmjow took a deep breath. "Okay."

And so began one of the biggest speeches the blunet had ever given about himself; his likes and dislikes, his hobbies and passionate love for Nutella, his favorite colors, songs and all these boring stuff that could have been left unsaid. Grimmjow rarely talked about himself, as he preferred to listen to others who, most of the time, had more interesting lives than him.

Ichigo didn't speak much the whole while, but it sounded like he paid attention, if the occasional hums of agreement or the quiet chuckles when Grimmjow narrated funny shenanigans with Shinji were any indication. It was fine that way, good enough for Grimmjow's shyness to go away and the weight on his chest to vanish. The other only intervened with renewed interest when the blue-haired man started talking about him winning a bunch of swimming championships.

"Swimming?", Ichigo said with a spark in his voice.

"Yeah," Grimmjow nodded, "I started it as an efficient way to lose weight, but soon realized I was good at it so I made it a thing."

"You still do it?"

"Absolutely. Although not competitively, I love water, I love exercising so... bingo."

At that, he heard Ichigo cackle again. "Heh, no wonder your body is so perf."

For the umpteenth time that afternoon, the back of Grimmjow's neck heated up, the blush threatening to climb up to his face. But he didn't let it. "You're not bad yourself," he complimented back, trying to sound cool and not lame like he looked. _Blushing and shit. What the fuck? Was he five?_

"Ah," Ichigo sighed longingly, "Dark is a tease, brother. But, thankfully, it forces you to pay attention to other things like shapes. Or scents. Or sounds..." Another sigh, the bed creaking, the sheets rustling. "And you have golden stars in every section."

"Thanks," Grimmjow muttered with a small smile, "I appreciate and return the compliment."

Ichigo chuckled huskily. "You're such a sweetheart," he said, "It'll break my heart if I'm not your type because you're mine one hundred thousand percent. You got the whole package."

Grimmjow's heart clenched before it began racing. "You... You don't care about how I look?"

"No baby, I don't," Ichigo said kindly, a smile in his voice, "Because when someone is beautiful on the inside, it shows outside too. Guaranteed. Besides..." He then added, "From what I already touched, yer absolutely flawless."

"Stop saying these things," Grimmjow muttered sullenly, his face and neck and stomach and his whole body in flames.

"No I won't," the other denied, "Not until you stop doubting yourself. Also, have some faith in people; not all of us are like those who bullied you in the past, right?"

Grimmjow fell into a reflective silence. It wasn't that he hadn't heard those words before; fuck, Nelliel could be a persistent bitch if the urge ever hit her, yet... Yet, the way Ichigo said them had a different ring to it. It lacked..._pity_. The younger man didn't pity him the way his older sister, who had the tendency to treat Grimmjow like a broken puppy, usually did. Ichigo was curt and sugarcoated nothing, the obvious confidence in his voice rubbing off to Grimmjow as well. However, the blunet didn't realize he had stayed silent for too long and the man on the other end took that as a bad sign.

"U-Uh, Grimm," he hesitated, "I didn't mean to lecture ya or somethin', I just-"

"It's fine," Grimmjow assured him, snapping out of his musings, "I'm not offended, I was just thinking about it."

"Oh," muttered the other, "I see. Hope I helped."

"Well, it's better than nothing."

"Hah, definitely."

Silence fell between them once again and for Grimmjow, it wasn't a comfortable one. He looked around in his bedroom, shifted on his seat and searched his brain for something else to say, only to find out he had nothing. Absolutely nothing... Until Ichigo sweet voice caressed his ears from the other end.

"Hey," he husked in a seductive tone, "Are you alone right now?"

"Uh, yeah," Grimmjow hesitated, baffled by the sudden change of tone. Not that it was unpleasant, but that's a whole other story.

Ichigo sighed and there was a few rustling sounds mixing with it. "Great, because I have a bit of a problem here."

Blue eyebrows quirked in astonishment, then frowned in worry as Grimmjow suddenly remembered that Ichigo was sick. "What is it? You tired? I can hang up if you wanna sleep."

"No, it's nothing like this," Ichigo muttered and paused, thinking about what to say next. Grimmjow waited patiently but inside of him, he was getting a little worried. "Listen," the man added, "I know it may sound kinda creepy and weird but I can't help it, like, my body does crazy stuff sometimes, which are natural so I don't control..."

"Bottom line is?", Grimmjow prodded impatiently, rolling his eyes. He hated it when people beat around the bush like that. _Just tell him already!_

"Bottom line is," Ichigo groaned tiredly, "I'm sporting a very nice tent in my pants ever since you called me. Maybe it's the drugs I've taken, maybe your sexy voice, the fuck would I know. All I know is that my shit has started to hurt."

_P-Pitching tent? Hurt?_ The blue-haired man swallowed loudly to moisten his suddenly dry neck, his blood roaring aggressively in his ear. _Ichigo was... He was aroused? As in, pitching tent aroused? Holy shit, how was that possible and-and... What could Grimmjow do about it?_

"U-uh... What can I do about it?", he voiced his final thought out loud.

Ichigo chuckled in amusement. "I know it's kinda fast and all but... How do you feel about phone sex?"

Blue eyes widened comically. "Phone sex?"

"Mhm."

"I..." _I've never done this before_, he was about to say but he paused before the words made it out of his mouth, just for the sake of reconsidering that lame line. _Then again, what should he say? Lie to the other man?_ No, he felt guilty just by thinking about it. After all, Ichigo had been nothing but honest to him and he didn't want to be the one to break the nice relationship they had built so far. "I feel okay about it," he muttered in the end, trying to push back all the annoying blushes that invaded his face, "But I haven't... you know... Done it before, so I won't be good."

"Ah baby," Ichigo sighed, his voice deep and gravelly and sensual enough to wake up Grimmjow's man down low in response. "That shyness of yers does the nastiest things to me."

"U-Uh-"

"It's the sexiest thing in the world and it burns me," the little devil whispered headily, the rustling of the sheets almost constant, "I wish you were here with me baby, to take the burn away..."

Grimmjow swallowed thickly again, not realizing that his hand had slid down his belly, until warmth engulfed his clothed crotch. He hissed and shifted his hips against his hand, the delicious friction between his hardening cock and the rough material of his jeans made his heart race.

"Are you touching yourself?", he asked boldly, his initial qualms dissipating to thin air. _Woah, they had unleashed the monster now._

Ichigo made a needy sound that went straight to Grimmjow's doodah. "No... I'm just touching my chest."

"Good," Grimmjow breathed shakily, unable to hold his eyes open, therefore he held them closed, "But now I want you to do it now, because I am here all alone touching myself and I feel lonely."

"Oh baby, yes," the other moaned and the blunet grinned, proud of himself for doing something right for once. Like he did for most things, Grimmjow was using his gut. He trusted his gut, as it rarely disappointed him, especially in the sex department. After all, sex was something instinctive right? You can't have sex with logic, at least Grimmjow couldn't.

"That's a good boy," he then husked, opening the fly of his jeans and sliding his hand in his boxers, "Now tell me; what are you wearing?"

"Mmm, just a pair of tight boxers," Ichigo hummed, "They're way too tight for my urgent situation."

"Oh I wish I was there... I'd rip them apart for you."

These hushed words elicited a very impressive moan from the other man. Maybe it was the fever and the drugs that had loosened the relationship between Ichigo's brain and mouth, but either way, vocal partners had to be Grimmjow's thing. Not that he had slept with more than three people in his life but anyway. The more they screamed, the hornier the blunet got.

"So much for never have done this before," Ichigo snickered between huffs. Grimmjow laughed.

"Thanks."

"You're a natural," the other continued ranting, "Damn, tell me what are _you_ wearing."

"Way too many clothes," Grimmjow said, making his voice sad on purpose. He had gotten so into it, he was actually feeling sad for having so many clothes on.

"Mmm, what to do, what to do..." The seductive voice of his faceless partner trailed off before returning with renewed enthusiasm. "Aha!", he exclaimed triumphantly, "Lower them to yer thighs, not more, not less... Do it."

Grimmjow's body followed the request as if he was hypnotized. With his free hand, he pushed the annoying fabric towards his mid-thigh, stopping when his sensitive area was completely naked. He shuddered as the cold contacted with his bare skin and quickly cupped his crotch again. "I-I did it... Now what?"

Ichigo's voice was a mere whisper. "Are you hard baby? Tell me how much."

"Very hard," the blunet admitted with a nod to nobody. Fuck, he was so lost into their play he had forgotten all about his initial apprehensions, "You make me so hot, Ichigo."

A needy moan. "Ah, yes baby, you do too," Ichigo breathed, "You know what I'd do to you if I was there?"

Grimmjow chewed on his bottom lip, his hand moving up and down his erected member. The suspense was killing him. "No... But I wanna know."

"First," Ichigo smirked, "I would look at you. I would stare at your gorgeous body for as long as I could, even if you start squirming underneath me..." A short chuckle followed by a shaky intake of breath. "I would taste," he swallowed, "Yes, I would taste all of you; from your delicious mouth down to yer long neck, to yer gorgeous chest and stomach."

The hand around Grimmjow's throbbing member sped up dramatically. The blunet had even closed his eyes, picturing everything loud and clear in his head. _But he still wanted more_. "And then?"

"You want more baby?", Ichigo chuckled, "Heh, then I'll nip your hipbones, work my way to your hard cock... You want me to suck your cock baby?"

Grimmjow nodded frantically. "Yes... Fucking _yes_."

"Hehe, alright..." The rustling on the other end became more fierce and Grimmjow figured that the younger man was stroking himself faster. But Ichigo wasn't done talking yet. "You like it slow baby? Hard? Fast?"

Ah, it was too much. "Slow," he croaked, "And-and hard..."

"Well then, I'll go slow and hard on you," Ichigo promised with a soft voice, "Until it feels so good that it hurts. Until your world explodes... And then... Then I'll make you mine."

Grimmjow's hand was working on his dick furiously, his breathing coming out in short spurts. _Fuck, Ichigo wanted to make him his?_ There was only one question that popped in his head, blinking over the haze like a neon sign.

"How?", he choked on his breath and thudding heart, "How would you do that?"

"How? Ah... First, I'll get you off of those clothes... Then I'll run my hands over your naked, flushed skin while I kiss you..." Ichigo swallowed loudly and licked his lips, "Damn you look so fine babe, so absolutely beautiful... But, I'm wondering..."

_Wondering? Why was he wondering? He could see all of him, couldn't he?_ "What?"

The next question dropped like a bomb in a pond. "You want me inside of you baby?"

Grimmjow's hand slowed down, his eyes opening to small slits. That had worried him because, truth to be told, he had never had someone inside of him before. The idea alone didn't appeal to him either, but... But when Ichigo said it like this, with that sexy voice, with his breath catching on his throat... it did strange things to the blue-haired man.

Eh, it was all fantasy sex after all, wasn't it?

"Yes... I want you."

"Very well," smiled the other, "I have to get my lube then..." A sudden, unidentifiable slick sound enhanced the realism of the situation, making Grimmjow's body shake and tremble from its deepest part. Holy mosses what was happening?

"Shit," Ichigo then cussed, "You're so wet baby, my fingers slide in and out so easily... Damn, so hot. I can't wait to get my cock inside of you, feel your warmth and your tightness..." A breathless chuckle. "I bet you're tight, aren't you?"

Oh Jesus Christ this was too much! So much that Grimmjow had to nearly bite off his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out loud like a girl. "Mmmnh!"

"Yeah you are," the bastard continued, "Damn, you're the tightest I've ever been into! You gorgeous, precious motherfucker. You're mine, ya hear? Mine."

"I'm yours," Grimmjow repeated in his delirium, "Only yours."

"That's right," Ichigo growled possessively, but soon after he was gasping for air again, "Fuck I'm gonna come soon, Grimmjow, I can't take it any longer!"

Grimmjow's hips twitched and his lower lip now bleeding from too much biting. He was dying. He was drowning in pleasure. "So am I," he grunted.

His hand was cramping from the frantic pace it had been moving for such while, but he wouldn't stop. Not until he felt the familiar snapping in his core, closely followed by his dick's ceremonious eruption. And he wouldn't make a sound either, just for the sake of listening to Ichigo vocalizing his pleasure first. The younger man was very vocal. His moans had also increased in density and pitch, the bed creaking occasionally as Ichigo, apparently, moved his hips or intensified the palindromic movements on his manhood. "Ngha! Ohshitohshitohshit!", he shouted hoarsely, "I'm-"

Next thing Grimmjow knew was a stream of unintelligible sounds and curses, loud and shaky moans, mixed with desperate calls of his name; in other words, something sexy enough to throw him over the edge as well, his seed shooting up even to his chin. But he didn't make a sound. Not until all he could hear from the other line was harsh breathing.

"Oh my God," he mumbled under his breath, tired and high as fuck.

"God has no idea what just happened," Ichigo corrected in between pants, "He has no idea."

Grimmjow snickered in amusement but said nothing more. After all, he was too busy trying to stay awake and conscious and not fall into the warm, cozy darkness that was currently seducing him.

"I've never come harder in my life," Ichigo stated after a while and giggled, "I can't imagine how actual sex will be with you."

"Well, let's meet first and we'll see about the rest," Grimmjow suggested and slowly sat up, grabbing a bunch of tissues to clean the mess he made on his tank top. _I should take a shower afterwards_, he mentally noted.

"Baby, I can't wait to meet you in person," Ichigo added, his tone almost needy, "Let's do it as soon as I recover."

"Obviously."

"In the meantime," the man added and yawned, "Call me every day. Or text me. Or I'll do it, no pressure."

"Okay," Grimmjow chuckled and rubbed his forehead. He felt so damn giddy it was ridiculous. "Now you should sleep though. What we did was exhausting for me, imagine for you."

"Yeah, but you can't say," Ichigo crooned, "I'm the only sick person with a raging libido."

The blunet couldn't help but bust out laughing at that. Ichigo had a point. A big point. "Which is also very risky; maybe it'll take more time for you to recover if you phone sex instead of resting," Grimmjow then scolded him half-heartedly, "Now get to sleep."

"Mmm," Ichigo whined petulantly, "Don't wanna."

"C'mon... Sleep now and we can talk later."

"Promise?"

At the adorable, childish voice Grimmjow smiled. "Of course."

"'Kay then," Ichigo mumbled and yawned again, "Talk to ya laters babe."

"Later."

_He couldn't wait until later._

**XXXX**

**From road head to phone sex, lol, I'm on a roll. ****Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, lovers *sends heart emojis everywhere***

**Queen.**


End file.
